


Wisdom Teeth (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [47]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe gets his widsom teeth taken out.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Wisdom Teeth (Modern AU)

Poe was bouncing his leg anxiously as you and he sat in the waiting room at the orthodontist’s office. You couldn’t help but giggle, “You’re gonna be fine, babe! Stop worrying!”

“I can’t help, but worry! They’re cutting open my mouth!”

You laughed and shook your head, “You won’t feel a thing. You’ll be out like a light once you’re in that chair.”

“Can you go in there with me?” Poe asked like a scared 5 year old.

“I can’t, but I’ll be in the waiting room the entire time.”

Poe whined. The door opened and Poe’s doctor stepped out, “Poe? You ready?”

“Not really.” He mumbled under his breath as he stood up from his chair. He faced you, “Good luck kiss?”

You rolled your eyes and pulled him by the collar of his shirt and smashed your lips against his. You could feel him smiling against your lips. You pushed him off, “Now go.”

“How about a kiss for courage?” 

“Ugh!” You quickly pecked him on the lips, “Now go!”

“Fine! I love you!” 

“I love you too!”

* * *

It was two hours later when the doctor said Poe could go home. A nurse rolled Poe into the waiting room via wheelchair. His eyes looked droopy and his cheeks looked massive. 

Poe looked up at you and he giggled, “Yuh pwetty. Ya know, my gwirfwernd look jus like you.” He mumbled pointing at you.

You couldn’t help but laugh, “Babe, I _am_ your girlfriend.”

Poe’s eye’s widened, “Wuh? Weally? Woooow.”

The nurse and the doctor giggled. The doctor handed you a mag of cotton, “Replace these when you get home and have him take some medication for the pain.”

You saluted the doctor, “You got it! Thank you so much!” 

You rolled Poe out into the parking lot and the nurse helped you get Poe inside. You struggled a bit because Poe began to panic.

“Hep! This wady is kidnapping we!” He yelled out as the nurse tried helping him stand.

You came up to Poe, “It’s okay, baby. She’s not kidnapping you. She’s helping you into the car so we could go home.”

“Oh. Sowwy.” 

The nurse chuckled, “It’s okay. Feel better Poe!”

You helped Poe settle into the passenger’s seat and buckled him up. As you drove away, he waved good-bye to the nurse. 

You set your camera on the phone stand that sat on your dashboard. You began to record Poe just in case something hilarious happens. 

Poe’s head kept lulling from side to side. You saw in your peripherals that he was rubbing his cheeks. He started sobbing and you glanced at him curiously, “Poe, what’s wrong?”

“They’re-They’re goooone!” Tears were rapidly streaming down his face.

“What’s gone, babe?”

“My cheeks! I can’t fweel ‘em! They’re gone!”

You bit your lip to stifle your laugh, “They’re not gone, baby.” You pulled down the sun shade and flipped open the mirror, “See? Your cheeks are still there.”

Poe leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the mirror, “Oh.” He then giggled, “I’m silly.”

You smiled, “Yeah, you are.”

“I wan’ marry you.”

You side-eyed him, “Oh really?”

He nodded, “Yeah. I got you a wing too! It’s my ma’s.” Your eyes widened. You were pretty sure Poe wasn’t supposed to tell you that, “Don’ tell my girfwen doe. Issa suhpwise.” Poe said giggling to himself. His smile then faded into a look of confusion. He touched his lip and brought his hand to line of sight, a string of drool attached to his hand. 

You chuckled and took out some tissue from your purse, “Here, babe. Wipe your mouth. You’re drooling everywhere.”

Poe took the tissue and sloppily wiped his mouth. He then offered it back to you and you told him to hold onto it. He eyed your right hand that rested on the armrest of your chair. He reached over and pulled it towards him giving it a sloppy kiss.

You laughed, “Eeeww! What are you doing?”

“I’m twying to be secky (sexy). Am I secky, Y/N?”

You nodded playing along, “You’re very sexy, Poe. Even though you look like a drooling chipmunk.”

Poe smiled at you with a goofy grin. You drove up to your driveway and parked the car. You got out of your seat and Poe yelled, “Don’t weave me!”

You opened the door and he looked at you in surprise, “Woah! You were just dere (there) now yer hur. Yer magic!”

You smiled as you leaned over unbuckling Poe from his seat. You kept him steady as you helped him out of the car and into the house. As soon as he made it to the couch, he collapsed. 

“Sweep.” His eyes started to flutter shut, but you stopped him.

“Wait! You need to take your painkillers. Open your mouth.” Poe did and you popped two pills into his mouth. You took out the waterbottle from your purse and helped Poe drink from it. Some water dribbling down his chin, but you wiped it off.

“Okay. You can sleep now.”

Poe hummed, “Kay.”

* * *

When Poe woke up, he was still a bit drowsy. He rubbed his cheeks feeling his fingers on his skin. The numbness had mostly faded. 

“Y/N,” he groaned out. You came out of the kitchen with an ice pack. You set it on Poe’s cheek. He looked at you with a confused expression, “What’s that for?”

“During your nap, you woke up and tried walking only to fall and bruise your cheek against the couch. I just replaced the melted ice.”

Poe held the ice pack against his cheek, “Oh. Did I do or say anything stupid?”

You took out your phone and handed it to Poe. He pressed play on the video and rewatched the footage as you finished making soup for Poe. You hummed to yourself until you heard Poe yell out, “I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE RING?!”


End file.
